The Russian: A Return
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: Zinaida, the Russian has returned to Bullworth... Her presence, frightening and enticing, grinds on Jimmy, but what can he do? Zina is quick to take Gary under her wing and Gary wants more of her power, and affections. GARY/OC Not A Romantic Romance!
1. Teachings of Seduction

_So, I have been batting around this idea for a sequel to The Russian, and this is what I have, so far. Think I should turn it into a full fledged story, or a series of one shots?(Which would kind of make a full fledged story itself… But has a rather different feel to it.) - Scitah  
_

* * *

Zinaida walked onto Bullworth grounds again, carrying a large black leather case and an expensive black leather carry on bag. Behind her were a few other males, wearing long black wool trench coats, most of them blond, pale and blue eyed.

All five of them carried black bags and cases like Zinaida's, black slacks with polished black dress shoes.

Zinaida herself wore a purple blouse with a gray pencil skirt and a black jacket that passed her knees just slightly. It was wool with a black silk lining and black rabbit fur on the cuffs and down the neck line.

Her bright red hair was pulled back half way and curled in large loops, ears glittering with diamonds and silver hoops.

As she walked, she wore an undeniable smile. Students stared at her and her entourage as they stopped between the intersection of the front gate, the main building, and the two dorms.

She set her bags down as Jimmy approached quickly, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Chuckling, Zinaida reached into the inner left breast pocket of her jacket, pulling out a paper and handing it to Jimmy, "The Russian here had to move. We traded home fields." she answered, pleasant as always.

"You gave him that knife!" Petey accused, walking forwards and pointing angrily at Zinaida.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said evenly, as if she really didn't.

Jimmy sighed and handed her the paper back so she could put it in her pocket again. "Who are they?" he asked, nodding roughly towards the five guys.

Zinaida chuckled, "You know, Jimmy. You would fit the profile if you weren't so short… Kind of." she said oddly before picking up her bags again and stepping around him to head for the Main Building.

Jimmy watched in slight awe as the five guys followed suit, then looked to Petey, "Let's hope Gary doesn't come back as well."

Petey nodded, "You shouldn't say that.. You might jinx it!"

A week later, Zinaida and her men were sitting at a game with the other students, she was laughing and flirting with the five blond guys who would smirk at her in return when Jimmy and Petey walked up to her.

She turned slightly, still smiling, "Yes?"

"Gary…" Jimmy began, "He's back…"

She nodded, "Alright…" not at all surprised.

"You knew, didn't you?" Petey asked.

"Yes." She answered easily.

"Did he…" Petey glanced down, trying to muster up his courage, "Did he send you our skin?"

Zinaida was silent a moment before chuckling and shaking her head, "He took parts of your skin?"

Jimmy frowned deeply and nodded, opening his jacket and button up shirt to show a strangely shaped wound still trying to heal.

She shook her head, "He should leave it to the professionals…" her eyes snapped open and landed on Gary, "Shouldn't you, Gary?"

Petey and Jimmy quickly turned to look as Gary stood there, eyes only for Zinaida, a backpack over his right shoulder and a cooler in his left hand. "I'll get there."

Zinaida nodded, "I would hope so… I'd hate to have to kill you so soon." she laughed.

Jimmy turned to Gary, "You have to leave the premises, Smith."

Gary looked to Jimmy, then Petey who shuddered away from Gary, before chuckling and stepping up to sit next to Zinaida, placing the cooler in her lap. "These are for you."

She raised a brow before opening it and laughing, "You labeled them and everything…"

Gary nodded, "I had to. They all ended up looking the same after a while."

Zinaida shut the cooler and set it by her feet before reaching over and kissing Gary's cheek, "I love my gifts. Thank you."

"Something tells me she's not the flowers kinda girl…" Petey said under his breath to Jimmy.

"Something tells me you're right." Jimmy nodded, then cleared his throat, "Gary? You can't stay here. I'll have to call the authorities."

"Do you really want to anger Gary, Jimmy?" Zinaida asked, looking out over the field to watch the game as if this weren't happening.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"He cut a piece of your skin free from your body and you want to threaten him with cops… Am I right?" She looked to him, cold eyes chilling Petey and Jimmy's blood.

Jimmy remained silent a moment, then sighed and lead Petey down the bleachers.

Zinaida watched, calculating everything. And, as Gary turned to ask her something, he found this hawk like stare. A look only a true predator could have.

It was strange to see, because back when they were school mates, she was always a happy-go-lucky gal who forgave faster than she got angry, and was a free spirit full of boundless energy…

Now…

Now she was sarcastic, cold, calculating, and above all, a terrifying person to know!

Don't get Gary wrong, he enjoyed Zinaida way back when as he took his pills, but he adored her so much more this way! They could relate so much!

And there were two ways Gary wanted her; To himself, and dead.

Either one worked for him, after all, who needs skin and toes?

Jimmy sat with Petey next to Zoe in the front row, resisting the urge to glance back at Zinaida and Gary.

It scared the hell out of him that two psycho's were now in his town and have a history of it… He knew that they could decimate the town, but hoped to God that they didn't become overly righteous and find even the smallest fault unforgivable.

Yeah, Jimmy remembered the conversation from last time about how she only murders the murderers.

It was like a code or there was some sort of guide book… But he hoped it didn't end up saying "Kill all sinners!"

Zinaida smirked and glanced at Gary, catching his eyes, "So. Are you going to behave now?"

Gary smirked, "I was hoping you could teach me?"

An eyebrow raised surreptitiously on Zinaida. "Teach you?"

He nodded, "I'm pretty good at what I initially do, but with your skills, I will be God-like… Not that I already am not!" he smirked cockily.

"What's to say you won't kill me after I teach you?" she asked knowingly.

"Absolutely nothing." He grinned.

At first, Zinaida's face cracked into a smirk, then a small chuckle which turned into a loud laugh.

Gary smirked, containing the contagious laughter from erupting out of his mouth.

When she calmed down, she smirked at Gary, "It will take a while for you become good enough… It will take a lot of control and patience. Are you up to that?"

Gary thought for half a second before nodding.

"Lovely." She said, and taught him everything he needed over the next four months.

It was at lunch, where three of her clone-like men were in the kitchen, having scared Edna off, leaving two with her, Gary across from her, when Pinky bumped into her clearly on purpose.

"OOPS!" she exclaimed fakely. "I didn't see you there, what ever your name is."

Zinaida chuckled, "Of course you didn't. Your breeding weakens you greatly, it would appear. How unfortunate for you, dear… Perhaps I can cut those eyes out and replace them with something far more useful?"

Gary grinned wickedly and watched as Zinaida slowly looked to Pinky.

"Perhaps I should get started immediately? I suppose a dull plastic knife will work! Or perhaps a plastic spoon to simply scoop out your worthless and ugly eyes?" An evil glint brandished along her face, "Which would you prefer dear? Or would you like to apologize properly?"

Pinky paled quickly before Jimmy rushed up, "She's sorry, alright? You don't need to push people around, Zinaida."

"You are no knight, Jimmy. Leave the heroics to the untainted." she waved him off, "Now if you don't mind, I'm still waiting for an answer."

"No! This is far from over! I'm sick of this bullshit!" Jimmy shouted before Zinaida stood, which made him immediately silent.

She leaned close to him, "You realize that I am far better at what I do than Gary, right? And that policy states since you have been punished with one square of flesh, the next is another square and a pair of toes… You know this, yet you persist to test my patience. And even if you could eradicate myself, there are plenty of others willing to take my place…"

The fear betrayed his glare, "Oh yeah?"

She smirked and glanced around before her eyes settled on Zoe, "Think of your darling Zoe, Jimmy… What would happen to her if you persisted? Would she become added to my collection?" And there… The fear wracked his body and he stepped back. "No. She would not fit in my collection for what I would do to her… And I'm sure Gary is still unrequited?"

Gary could only smirk and bow his head, "Honored."

Jimmy looked down to the side before looking back up at Zinaida, "I will find a way to destroy you."

She chuckled, "I can not die, in theory. Another will take my place." she then grabbed his chin, "A pity you aren't more cooperative… You've such spirit and disturbed thoughts that you would make a fantastic addition to my growing still legion."

Jimmy laughed, "You've only got six men!"

She laughed this time, "That is where you are seriously dead wrong, my dear. My numbers are far greater than you could imagine! These men you always find with me are my apprentices, and each one of my kind have a handful. I keep the smallest amount because I enjoy my apprentices to the fullest before I let them free."

Jimmy watched as she reached out to stroke one of the clone-like men's face lovingly. The man sighed into her hand, allowing a show of just how she preferred her apprentices.

Finally, she looked to Jimmy once again and he scowled, "I won't let you kill any one here."

Zinaida laughed loudly, "My boy, I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter! And I was not going to kill the whore, merely see if my boys wanted her before certain things happened?" with a look to the three in the kitchen, all who twiced over Pinky before shaking their heads, then to the three at her table, who repeated the process.

"She's a whore and has a big mouth. She lacks what you have, Zinaida. She could never quench thirsts of ours like you can!" One of the men in the kitchen declared.

With a small chuckle, Zinaida looked the girl over, before slowly pushing Jimmy out of her way to circle the Pinky, one finger to her lips in thought. "Hmmm… My, my… She's flesh and bone and her blood is by far muddled, I can practically smell the shit within it…" Zinaida plucked at Pinky's clothes, "And such expensive clothing does not befit such blood as hers… How sad." she smirked, pulling back some hair from Pinky's ear to whisper; "To be nothing but garbage. Even I don't find you in any way appealing." her eyes slid to Jimmy's.

Said boy watched in awe and wonder, as Zinaida's eyes stayed on his as she continued to whisper into Pinky's ear, hands soon placed on Pinky's hips to drift up, "Tell me, girl; have you been had before?" Zinaida's hands now on Pinky's shoulder blades.

A large blush covered the girls face, "U-uh…"

Zinaida's hands lightly squeazed Pinky's shoulders in reassurance and seduction before sliding down Pinky's arms, "Don't be frightened when I ask you questions, my dear."

"That's not… What I'm afraid of." Pinky squeaked out, shivering as the frightening girls' hands roamed back up Pinky's arms.

"Oh?" Zinaida whispered again, resting her chin on Pinky's shoulder, right hand sliding along Pinky's collar bone while her left made it's way around Pinky's waist. "Tell me then, what it is exactly you are afraid of when it comes to me?"

Pinky couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips before she answered, "I'm afraid of how you'll kill me."

Zinaida chuckled into Pinky's exposed neck, still maintaining eye contact with Jimmy who was beginning to really have problems, "I wouldn't dare dirty my instruments with your shit blood, darling, so you've no need to worry about those types of death…" she waited a moment, "So tell me; have you been had before?"

Pinky couldn't possibly get any redder, "N-no."

"No? Hmm… How intriguing. But you have laid your affections upon others, yes?" Zinaida asked.

"Alright! We get it, Zinaida! You're all powerful and a very sexual and frightening person! Let Pinky go now." Jimmy declared angrily, more frustrated than he could stand in public.

Pinky seemed shocked at the outburst, but then shivered as Zinaida chuckled once again on the sensitive flesh of her neck. She had to admit, she'd never been touched like that and it was highly enticing.

"Now, now Jimmy… Wish you were in my stead?" the hand that had been stroking Pinky's collar bone spread along Pinky's neck, causing the poor girl to moan loudly, Pinky's left hand reaching up to grab onto Zinaida's own neck while Pinky's right hand held Zinaida's left around Pinky's waist. "Do you wish you could make a girl shiver like this?" Zinaida turned her head to brush her lips along Pinky's long thin neck, nearly making the girl collapse. "Make her knees weak and body flush with desire…"

Jimmy got goose bumps from the deep sultry tone of Zinaida's voice, "I will not be fooled into being your sex slave, Zinaida."

That drew a throaty laugh before Zinaida's tongue flicked out, dragging along the trail left by her lips before, until her reached Pinky's jaw line, drawing yet another moan from the girl. "I no longer consider that position for you, dear." Zinaida then quickly removed herself from the hazy Pinky, who nearly fell down.

Stepping towards Jimmy, Zinaida smirked darkly, "Face it Jimmy… I'm far better at everything than you are… I'd be a fool to lay my divine affections upon a sniveling shit like you. You simply aren't worth it. Powers be to any woman who can even attempt it."

Jimmy looked hard at Zinaida, debating on how he could win against her. Finding no solution, he nodded, "Fine, you win." he paused then spoke again, pointing at her, "This time."

She grinned, "I see. I look forwards to showing you just how much you can lose, Hopkins." she then looked at her men, "Come along… We have an appointment." and she turned, the men discarding their trays and aprons to quickly get in line, all save for Gary who walked, flaking her right side.

He enjoyed watching her humiliate Jimmy and Pinky. And how she touched Pinky was just… Simply delectable. Zinaida sure knew how to provoke certain traits from people… And better yet, she wasn't even overly inappropriate! Her hands never touched any private parts of Pinky's body. And still, Pinky became putty in Zinaida's hands.

He wished to one day harness that sort of power for himself, but he knew he had a long way to go for that. So far, she had only taught him her basic killing structure and how to do it right and fast. Gary could kill like the woman he'd once loved and now adored to a certain extent, but he couldn't, for the life of him, understand how she could do things like she had done to Pinky without killing the girl then and there.

Zinaida's voice suddenly broke his chain of thought, "Do not assume my display back there to be a weakness. The girl has done nothing to an extent of deserving to die… Just yet… And the way she shivered showed just how experienced she was… The girl has yet to be properly introduced to a bedroom… Perhaps if she behaves, I'll do such introductions…"

"You like little virgin girls, Zina?" Gary smirked.

"Not entirely. I like teaching them what I like, making them beg for my affections. I'll break them in so much that they will always be unsatisfied with others. But nothing will replace my affections for my boys. Nothing." she said, almost challenging Gary.

Gary hadn't had her since he took advantage of her many years ago, and it was almost too painful listening to her with one of the other men. Hey! Gary needed a form of release, too! Oh, God, those nights… She'd get so loud and it would last forever!

He vaguely wondered if all five of them attacked her all at once or if she took them one at a time? The visions were almost frightening to imagine, because she had always been his in his own eyes. She'd said her affections once upon a time…

"I guess times change, huh, Zina?" he asked suddenly, causing her to turn and quirk a brow at him, "I would hope so. Change is always exciting. But not always the good sort of exciting."

He agreed and nodded to show it, "What about the change between us?"

She pursed her lips, "You changed, which made me change, so I guess you could say we changed together, in a sense…" then something dawned on her, "But I will never let you into my bed again, Gary."

Gary watched as she turned and continued on, the clone-like men following shortly.

He clasped his hands behind his back with a small smirk, "We'll see about that, Zinaida…"

* * *

_Seriously... I'm rather curious as to how far you all would like me to go? Toss me an idea or two. I enjoy Zinaida... She's a force to be reconed with a such a sexual character that I've never explored before. So, please. Drop me a review or a Private Message. HELL! Bash me if yuh want! I don't mind. ^^ - Scitah_


	2. Dreams That Haunt

_This is gonna get a bit odd... Prepare yourself for a few dreams... And some really weird shit! **WARNING!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MASTURBATION AND FANTASIZED RAPE!** Other than that, enjoy! - Scitah_

* * *

Gary walked through the front doors of the main building in Bullworth to find the place entirely black until a bright spotlight shone down on a single wooden chair in the center of the main foyer. Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack! The sound of heals walking leisurely towards him echoed until he spotted bright red high healed Mary-Janes that lead to black nylons with an intricate design of vines and roses up the top, which stopped at pale firm thighs.

It was as if a set of loud speakers were connected to his heart beat, hearing it thrum and echo throughout the school. "Hello Gary." that sultry voice said, echoing as well. Studying the legs and going further up, he found a short shiny black leather skin tight skirt. It hugged luscious hips that became uneven due to a sassy stance.

His eyes wandered up just a bit to find a bright red corset with the same black netting sewn in as on her legs. Elbow length, fingerless gloves of the same netting on the corset and her legs were on her arms. Hands on her hips, she leaned her shoulders forwards slightly to show the same leather as the skirt as a bustier, only covering her breasts. That pale flesh… His heartbeat became faster.

His hands ached to run along that flesh… Unlike he had way back when.

Looking further up, he found a pair of ruby red lips smirking at him before opening to speak, "Would you care to have a seat?" He couldn't see the rest of her face, but he didn't care. "Gladly." he smirked back. He barely noticed the lack of sound coming from his own shoes as he walked those few steps.

Suddenly, the chair and gorgeous body and lips and flesh seemed to grow further away. "What?!" He growled as the figure seemed to rewind, his heart beat the only thing he could hear until an obnoxious ringing crescendo.

Gary's eyes snapped open in surprise and anger. "Zina!" He whispered before blinking rapidly to realize that his alarm was ringing. Groaning, he slapped it quiet before rubbing his face. Swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. Wrapping his hands around the back of his neck, interlacing his fingers, pulling slowly until a few quick juicy 'POP's sounded throughout the room, causing Gary to sigh happily.

Letting his hands fall in front of him, he let them hang between his knees as he pondered that dream. It'd been a while since he'd had such a vivid dream that he could actually remember. He even vaguely wondered if she had an outfit like that. Raising his head, he smirked, "I'll just have to find out."

Standing up with his normal boundless evil vile negative energy, he paced quickly to his dresser and pulled out a drawer to inspect his clothing. Among his khaki slacks where more khaki slacks. Pursing his lips, he wondered if khaki was the color he was feeling today… Especially after such a dream that seemed unable to leave his mind… Glancing out the window, he figured he could just throw on his normal attire to shop for something more befitting… His head turned towards the door and he wondered if any of the guys had anything in his size, which he doubted. They were all taller and more muscular than he was!

Suddenly, his eyes landed on a pair of slate grey slacks, black socks, and a pair of polished black dress shoes. "Ah, Zinaida… Always so thoughtful…" he chuckled, walking over to inspect the gifts. After a moment, he quickly pulled the pants on and marveled at how they were just right for his mood, and his size!

Pressed, slick, sly, expensive, were the slacks. Lacing a belt through the belt loops, and buckling it, he sat on the chair to pull off his white socks and toss them away from himself. Plucking the new black socks, he was awed at how soft and expensive these socks felt. If she was trying to buy her way, she was doing a fantastic job. Gary loved expensive things, for he believed he deserved them most of all! Especially when he didn't have to buy them!

Wiggling his toes in the new socks, he couldn't help but grin. God! The material was warm and really, really soft! He loved it! Next, he examined the shoes to realize they were from that Prep store! Turning them upside down, he noticed that any markings had been customized out of the shoes! Most likely anonymously or under a code name, knowing Zinaida's rather hidden reputation.

Slipping the right shoe on first, he enjoyed the stiff feeling of a good expensive shoe sliding over his brand new and equally expensive socked feet. Within moments, he stood, half clothed and enjoying his new gifts greatly as he walked around his barren room.

Deciding he had wasted enough time than necessary on these things, he went to pick out a white freshly pressed shirt, only to find that he had no shirts in his dresser. A frown formed on his face before he moved to his closet, just in case.

Opening the door to the closet, he was almost baffled as he saw brand new fairly expensive white, primly pressed button up shirts hanging there by the dozen. Shrugging, he pulled one off the hanger and slid it on. "Oooh." he coed. His hands pet his sleeves in appreciation. Who was Gary to deny such lovely gifts? Moving on, he buttoned the shirt with ease, then attempted to tuck it in only to sigh in realization that he had put a belt on already.

Unbuckling, unbuttoning, and unzipping his belt and slacks, he proceeded to tuck his new shirt in before rebuttoning, rezipping, and rebuckling his slacks and belt. With a satisfied sigh, he stepped in front of the floor length mirror on the inside of his closet door and smirked. Yes, he now looked his mood, in a sense.

Moving towards the door, he ran a hand over his hair before smoothing it out on top of his head. Relishing in the important noise his shoes made on the pristine wooden flooring, Gary made his way to the kitchen. Upon entering, he spotted Zinaida, reading over a local newspaper, said paper on the glass table. Her left hand cut up a piece of omelet while the other stroked the arm of one of her men.

"Do you enjoy your new clothes, Gary?" she asked, not looking up yet. "Hm, very. Thank you." Her eyes slid up to his, "You're quite welcome, Gary. I figured you needed something…" her eyes glanced up in thought before a smirk formed on her face, "befitting."

Gary nodded and sat down, "Just the word." There were several trays upon the table with glass covers. "Where are the other's?" he questioned, noting that it was just him, one of the guys, and Zinaida. "Busy. We're running low on food. I need my mail. I also need a few other papers, and a connection to the police files and databases."

"Busy body." Gary teased, taking a few waffles and eggs with bacon. Zinaida smirked and shrugged, "Yeah, that's what everyone calls me." She said, voice dripping with playful sarcasm. After a few minutes, Zinaida looked to the clone sitting beside her, "Deril? Would you mind going to get the essentials for our home?" Gary looked up, having not heard a name of the clones before. Deril nodded, "Of course, Zinaida."

Deril stood up and quickly left to do his mistress' bidding. "They have names?" Gary snorted. "Of course they do." She answered, turning a page of her paper before taking a bite. "How can you tell them apart?" "Deril has green eyes, Jacob has brown eyes. Marcus has a freckle under his left eye. Terrance has darker hair, and Devon is pretty flawless." she explained.

"You know your guys." Gary complimented, crunching off a bite of bacon. She scoffed, "I'd be bad at this if I didn't." There was a short silence until Gary poured himself a glass of orange juice, "I had a dream." This caused a look of confusion and wonder from the girl, "Did you now?" He didn't even have memorable dreams way back when!

"Yes. I was walking into the main building and it was pitch black inside." He began, not looking at her. "There was a spotlight that came on, illuminating a chair. Then I heard you walking up and you had red shoes, black tights-" "Nylons." she corrected. She wasn't a child who wore TIGHTS! "What ever. A real nice short black leather skirt with a matching strapless bra thingy, and gloves-" He pointed just below his elbow to show where the gloves stopped, "-which were black like the Nylons, and this red corset."

Her eyes raised to the ceiling in thought, "Sounds lovely… I'll have to go shopping." she murmured, earning a small laugh from Gary. "And you wanted me to sit in the chair, but I couldn't see your face other than your mouth, and you were wearing red lipstick." she put her left hand in her right as she leaned her elbows onto the glass table, "Hmmm… Then what?" she seemed to purr. "My alarm went off." he said, rolling his eyes. "So you came out here to eat?! What's wrong with you? I would have thrown that damned thing across the room and fallen back asleep!" she exclaimed.

Gary shrugged, "Eh. I probably won't have another dream like that for a while." She leaned back in her chair, studying him and in obvious deep thought, a small smile playing on her lips. "What?" Gary asked, clearly not liking her staring so blatantly at him. After she didn't respond, he spoke again, "So… We're alone here, aren't we?"

Zinaida scoffed and stood, gathering her dishes after tucking the paper under her arm, "Think about it for fifteen to twenty minutes before you fall asleep… I'm curious about how that dream turns out." she then put her dishes in the sink and vacated the room Gary was in.

Gary watched her leave and smirked after her, "I think I already know." he murmured, then continued eating. Attempting to forget about his dream, he searched the boarding house they were staying at to find out where Zinaida had gone off to. Finding her on the patio, he snickered and went off to her room. He carefully went through everything he could find.

She was awfully ordered and neat, he noted. She didn't have a single color not represented in any of her items of clothing. She had extravagant and plain jewelry, a large variety of shoes… Damn! She did very well as The Russian! Hair accessories, nail polish, a variety of ribbons. "What don't you have, Zina?"

But nothing, not much to Gary's surprise, was anything truly personal… Pictures, letters, music, posters… The usual girly stuff! Nothing. Her room, was a room to sleep in and to pick out clothes and or store them. That was it.

Hearing a car roll up, he sighed and fled the room, going to his own to look out the window to watch as a few of the guys came back. He watched as Zinaida walked out to embrace and kiss each male then help unload the truck.

* * *

Restless. He felt restless. Night had fallen and it was rather quiet in the boarding house. It was way past midnight and Zinaida had had her fun torturing Gary with her moans and cries of ecstasy. He was lying under the covers, staring at the moonlight dance across the ceiling.

Gary was hard and he knew that Zinaida would only laugh at him for being so. A tattered and defeated sigh escaped his throat before he reached under the covers to help himself. He knew what he liked when satisfying himself! At first, the ceiling remained white, but then, his eyes shut and he was envisioning dominating Zinaida once more.

Her pleas for him to stop, to slow down. Oh… It was almost too much to envision the words falling from her lips, red like in his dream. Behind his shut eyes, he tore the corset and the top, gripping tightly to her breasts. He'd bruise that pale flesh in his heated passions. His nails, however short, would leave little red crescent's all over.

He'd push her onto the stairs, most likely bruising her stomach and the fronts of her thighs before yanking the skirt off. The tight material ripping at the seams. "NO!" she'd shout at him, attempting to turn and push him away, but he'd push her back down before taking her from behind. Tears would stain her pretty face as he tugged hard on her long red hair and slam himself into her, possibly crushing her ribs.

He envisioned himself exploding into her on purpose after she would beg him not to. Gary's eyes snapped open, his ears ringing as he came into his own hand. A low groan of dissatisfaction rumbled from his mouth as he stared at the semen on his palm. Suddenly, he was disgusted with himself. There was no pride in dreaming about that domination! He had to have her for real.

Wiping his hand on the side of his bed, smearing his seed on the sheets, he rolled to the other side and fell asleep.

* * *

It was just like last time. Pitch black, her heels, the chair, her flesh, his heart beat, those red lips. Ruby red lips smirked at him once more before opening to speak, "Would you care to have a seat?" He still couldn't see the rest of her face and he still didn't care. "Gladly." he smirked back.

It didn't end as he took the seat. There was nothing that would stop it this time! A cocky smirk covered his face as he looked over at Zinaida, until he noticed the smirk become wicked. A feeling of dread crossed over Gary and before he could stand, those damned clones tied his ankles and wrists to the legs of the chair. Ankles were tied under the foot rests of the chair while the wrists were above on the back legs. His torso was tied to the back of the chair, strong leather belts going under his pits to ensure he wouldn't escape.

"What's the meaning of this bullshit, Zinaida!?" he found himself shouting. The clones, shrouded in shadow formed a circle around him, a five foot radius, around the edge of the spot light. A sultry chuckle drew Gary's eyes towards Zinaida who walked forwards, revealing black intricate eyeliner and black eye shadow. Her hair was done in a large tight bun with what Gary assumed were chopsticks.

"Calm yourself, lover…" she teased him, "Otherwise you'll give it all away to your audience." and she motioned to the second level, where Gary saw shaded figures sitting along the inside of the railing, watching. He was sure the entire school was there, including staff and faculty.

She leaned closer, "Don't forget your lines this time…" her body stood straight "Oh, Romeo, wicked and cold, hast thou no love and only lust for this my soul and body?" she called loudly, looking away dramatically. Gary spewed what he assumed were his lines, "I love not your soul, nor do I love your luscious body."

"And thou lusts for my body and soul?" she asked, crossing her arms away from him. "If I did not, wouldst though have tied my flesh to a chair?" he responded back. A scornful look crossed her features as she turned back to him. "I know not of your intensions, Gary Smith, nor would I care to. Though art a coward and a cad! Why, I would rather kiss a fish than your chapped lips which spew only hate and shit as if from a horses behind!"

Gary felt flustered and pissed. "Thou will always love my chapped lips. It matters not what they spew nor what it reminds you of! Thou will always kiss them as if life flowed directly from my mouth!" She laughed a fake and stage-like laugh, "Only you could say such foul words, Smith! Only you could be so in denial. And I mean not the rive in Egypt!"

Laughter came from the crowd. "Enough!" Gary shouted, glaring at Zinaida, who's head turned quickly towards him. "Enough?" she moved towards him in mocking steps. "Enough, you say?" "Yes. And what I say goes!"

She leaned down to level her eyes with his, "Does it, now?" He found himself silent to her challenging question. His eyes watched as she stood to her full height. "If what you say, goes, Gary, why do you submit so kindly to me? Why have you not killed me yet? Why do I remain free when you say I should be yours?"

He couldn't answer those questions… His mouth wouldn't form the words. He had answers, but they seemed invisible for the moment. "I'll tell you why, Gary Smith." she stage whispered, nearly hissing in his face. "You are insignificant. You are nothing. You are worthless. You are shit! You are stupid. You are weak! You are ugly. You are disgusting!" She ranted, earning chuckles as if she had ranted joking words.

"You do nothing right, even! And you masturbate to the idea that you could dominate me like you had all those years ago!" she laughed slightly as the crowd burst into laughter. They were laughing at him. He turned and looked up in anger only to get bananas thrown at him! He HATED bananas!

Soon, the crowd was chanting the adjectives Zinaida had called him. The bananas cluttered around his feet, flooding the thinned light as if it were a tube rather than a ray of light. It filled abnormally fast and Gary could no longer see due to the bananas filling the light around him. He couldn't breathe!

He was free of the chair, finally, but it didn't help. He suddenly felt upside down and righting himself, swimming through the bananas which slowly faded into a yellow liquid that smelled terribly of bananas. He swam for what seemed like hours, until breaking surface to pitch black sky.

Turning quickly while gasping, he noted a small island packed with bamboo so thick he knew just by looking that he couldn't walk through it. He swam over anyways, and circled the small 20 by 20 island until he found a small section he could go through.

Hauling himself out of the banana sea, he found himself dry and curious. The small section seemed to be a hallway. Finding no other option, he traveled through it, running his hands along the bamboo as it became pitch black in the bamboo hallway.

In a short distance of about 30 feet, was an illuminated door, as if not in the utter darkness of the tall bamboo hallway. It was an ordinary door with an all too familiar plaque that read "Basement" on it. His eyes wandered to the doorknob as it slowly turned and opened of its own accord.

A Violin and guitar played a rapid beat as he entered the grayed room. The circular fence around the hole contained a bright cylinder of light, giving a creepy, eerie feeling. His feet walked him to that fence and he peered down at a white lab coat behind a sheet of plastic, hiding whatever was in it.

Gary's feet carried him around the fence and to the opening on the other side where he climbed down and walked up to the plastic. Sharp heels clacked urgently around to the other side where he now stood, turning away from him once more.

The violin and guitar had stopped playing right as his fingers touched the plastic. The figure in the lab coat seemed to become rigid and stand straight, then threw a sheet over something in front of it. Gary's fingers found a crease in the plastic and gripped tightly to pull it away. Before he opened it, the figure in the white coat walked back to it's original spot with the accompanying loud clacking of it's heels.

Inhaling a short breath, he pulled back the plastic sheet and stepped in. What he found was a lab room with actual walls rather than a small cramped tent. In the middle of the room was a table covered by a sheet which showed that there was a body beneath the white clothe sheet.

On the opposite end of the room was a woman in a lab coat, hunched over a counter. He didn't know who it was, but he honestly didn't care. He really wanted to know about the body on the table. "Come to see my experiment, have you, Mr. Smith?" a cold feminine voice asked.

"Yes." Gary responded, earning a short glance from the woman. "He is not ready, and neither are you, Mr. Smith. Go home." She commanded and walked to a cabinet to pull a few unmarked bottles of colored liquids from. Gary shrugged her off and walked up to the table any ways.

His hand reached for the sheet and once his fingertips brushed against it, he found a cold pale hand clasped around his wrist. "I said no, Mr. Smith. You won't like what you look like." she hissed. Gary's eyes looked up and found Zinaida glaring at him.

"I want to see." he spat back, back handing her to the ground. His hands eagerly tore the sheet away from the body only to stumble backwards in utter shock and horror. She laughed, an evil cackle if ever he heard one! "Don't like it?" she asked sarcastically as she stood back up to gently touch the body's cheek.

Gary's mouth went dry. That was him on the table, but with blond hair and fair skin, like her clones. She looked lovingly at the Make-Shift Gary then leant down and pecked his lips. "I call him Gerard." Her cold eyes looked to Gary's in spite, "Soon, I will bleach your soul and implant it into him so that he might live by my side! He and I will rule eternally after we bury your imperfect body!"

Her words chilled him to the very core. "No…" He shook his head, "NO! NO! This isn't real!" his eyes squeezed shut. When they re-opened, Zinaida was gone and it was just Gary and Gerard. Gary walked slowly, quietly towards Gerard, and upon reaching him, looked down at his face.

Even the scar seemed perfect! "…no…" he murmured and turned to a tray with a scalpel on it. Messily grabbing the tool, he clutched it in both hands, then raised it above his head. Gary's face contorted into rage, hatred, and disgust. His fists came down fast and just as the point touched the pale flesh of Gerard, Gerard's eyes opened, revealing a bright blue.

The scalpel was now embedded into Gerard's chest and Gary stumbled backwards. He wore a smug smirk until Gerard sat up and swung his feet over the edge, facing Gary. Gerard tilted his head at the Scalpel, then looked to Gary with a smirk as smug as Gary's had been. A pale hand reached up and pulled the tool out, no blood dripping.

Gary's eyes widened in horror as he backed up a bit more. Pale, bare feet thumped to the floor and guided a naked Gerard towards Gary, scalpel in hand, "Face it, brother, you are nothing compared to me… I'm everything she wants and you are no more significant than an insect to her…"

Cold tile pressed to Gary's back, chilled his bones through his clothing. He could run no where now and was sure he'd die. Gerard raised the scalpel with one hand and as it swiftly came through the air towards Gary's chest, the laboratory changed, disappearing. Gary's back was now to the concrete wall of the ring, the chain link fence rattled and loud cheers went up.

The surgical tool plunged deeply into his chest, allowing a thick black liquid to ooze from the wound. The crowd chanted once more, mocking him loudly, hurting his ears. He wished it would stop. The pain, the dimming lights fading in the corners of his eyes, Gerard being greeted lovingly by Zinaida. "No… Sh-she's mine…" he heard himself murmur before everything went dark.

"NO!" Gary shouted, sitting up in a cold sweat. "Gary? Are you alright? You've locked your door and I can't find the key." Gary looked over to his door in shock, "Zinaida?" she was really at his door? He jumped up, "Are you sure you're alright, Gary?" he heard her ask before he unlocked the door to throw it open.

Zinaida was in a royal blue silk robe and now looked quite shocked, "Uh… You sleep in the nude?" she asked. Gary glanced down at himself to notice that he indeed was nude, then looked back at her, "Yeah." Her eyes blinked rapidly, "Right. So, you're fine then?" He ignored the odd look and smirked, "You tell me!"

Her face dropped and her eyes onced him over as if bored, "I've seen better." and she turned walking back to her room. Gary peaked out at her with a frown, "Don't lie!" "I've no reason to lie to you, Gary Smith." she said icily before slamming her door shut.

Gary slammed his own door shut in response, "Sure you don't."

* * *

_Yeah, gary seems a little OOC, but it's only in his dreams that he is such. No one is themselves in their dreams, well, I believe we behave how we trully feel in our dreams... But, what ever. Drew inspiration from the writer Shakespeare, the movie The Cell, and the band Apocalyptica_. _And yes, I know that the whole Shakespeare bit wasn't really Shakespearean or what-not, but that's supposed to be the point! I wrote it that way intentionally, to show how warped Gary's mind can get, you know? - Scitah_


End file.
